For You
by Caesarinn
Summary: Bahagiaku hanya untukmu… HunKai! Sekai! Sejong! Kai! Sehun!


_**For You**_

 _ **Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin – Oh (Lee) Seoeon & Seojun – Family – fluff (but not sure)**_

 _ **Bahagiaku hanya untukmu…**_

…

…

…

"Ayyaaahhhhhh!" Sehun tersentak. Terkejut secara berlebihan ditempat tidurnya. Membuka sebelah mata hanya untuk melihat sosok kecil yang tengah berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamar.

"Ayah benal – benal tidak kelen!" Sehun begitu dibuat terkagum – kagum akan teriakan super putra bungsunya. Benar – benar turunan seorang Kim Jongin yang suka sekali meneriakinya ini dan itu. Menuruni ranjang dan menghampiri bocah empat tahun yang sudah berkacak pinggang dengan berhiaskan pipi penuh yang jauh lebih gemuk dari sang kakak kembarnya.

"Apakah Ayah baru saja melewatkan seri terbaru pahlawan bertopeng?" Sehun meraih tubuh gempal Seojun kedalam gendongan. Membawa pembicaraan pada satu tokoh kartun yang begitu digilai kedua putra kembarnya.

"Papa dan Seoeon menghilang dan Ayah masih saja menemani guling – guling itu tidul! Menyebalkan!" Satu lagi. Seojun itu anaknya hiperbolis di usianya yang masih sangat belia. Perbendaharaan katanya begitu mengagumkan dan mengesankan. Seratus persen kloningan seorang Kim Jongin yang cerewet.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menampakkan keterkejutan yang dibuat – buat. Membawa Seojun ke kamar mandi setelah mencium pipi penuh putranya. Stamina anak ini benar – benar diluar kendali. Rambutnya berdiri seperti singa, celana panjang naik sebelah serta jaket yang dikenakannya terlihat berantakan. Kesimpulannya, Seojun sendiri juga baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku tidak menemukan Seoeon dimanapun dan Papa juga menghilang dari tempat tidul ketika Seojun menghampili Ayah! Dapat dipastikan jika Papa dan Seoeon menghilang, Ayah! Ayo lakukan sesuatu! Bagaimana jika Papa dan Seoeon dimakan singa? Seojun menangis ini!" Bibir bawahnya sudah maju beberapa senti. Membuat Sehun tertawa – tawa sembari mengambil satu kecupan di bibir putranya. Sebentar lagi Seojun akan menangis.

"Haruskah kita memanggil Pahlawan bertopeng untuk menyelamatkan Papa dan Seoeon dari terkaman singa?" Menaruh Seojun diatas wastafel. Membasuh wajah putranya sebelum membuka celana. Diusianya kini Jongin sudah tidak memakaikannya popok, hanya saat menghadiri acara tertentu saja.

"Harusnya 'kan Ayah yang menjadi Pahlawan bertopeng untuk Papa. Ayah sangat tidak kelen!" Sehun ikutan mencebik gusar. Ia sangat tidak suka jika harus dipandang tidak keren oleh putranya sendiri.

"Asal Seojun tahu, Ayah selalu menjadi penyelamat Papa dan Ayah itu keren." Dan Ayah anak itu malah membawa perdebatan semakin panjang. Enak saja Sehun dibilang tidak keren. Jika saja Seojun tahu, Ayahnya ini begitu perkasa, dalam segala keadaan termasuk menggagahi Papanya ketika malam datang. Oh tidak! Pikiranmu itu hun!

Selesai dengan urusan Seojun. Sehun pergi ke dapur untuk mendapati tiga potong roti bakar serta dua gelas susu berukuran sedang dan besar. Ia yakin sekali bahwa Jongin pasti melewatkan roti bakarnya sendiri dan segera pergi ke supermarket terdekat mungkin. Jadwal rutin tiap bulan dihari minggu untuk membeli beberapa keperluan yang habis. Sedang Seojun langsung berlari ke teras depan untuk menyapa Paman rambut kuning dan merah disebelah rumah. Seojun dan Seoeon suka sekali dibuat tertawa oleh paman rambut merah, telinganya terlalu lebar dan sangat ceria.

"Hai Sehun!" Mendapati sambutan saat segelas susu ditangan langsung disambar oleh Seojun yang sedang bersemangat setelah berjongkok bersama paman rambut merah didepan daun liar putri malu. Melupakan Papa dan Seoeon yang katanya dimakan singa.

"Hai Zico!" Sehun membalas sapa pria berambut kuning yang sibuk dengan mobil Porsche keemasan yang menyilaukan dan sangat nyentrik. Tetangga sebelahnya ini memang jauh dari kata normal. Tiap malam terdengar teriakan heboh hanya untuk menentukan posisi atas dan bawah. Polusi suaranya benar – benar mengkhawatirkan. Takut – takut jika Seojun dan Seoeon akan mendengar. "Hai Chanyeol!" Tak lupa menyapa pria bertato dengan rambut merah yang kini sedikit kesulitan untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Hai juga Sehun! Sepertinya aku belum bertemu dengan Jongin dan Seoeon." Menggelikan saat ditengah percintaan, terkadang Sehun dan Jongin akan tenggelam dalam sebuah perdebatan konyol tentang siapa pihak yang akan hamil dan menghamili antara Zico dan Chanyeol. Sehun kini keluar sebagai pemenang. Tebakannya seratus persen tepat ketika mendengar berita kehamilan Chanyeol di minggu ke delapan.

"Gawat, Paman!" Setelah menghabiskan segelas susu, Seojun berteriak heboh, muncul dari belakang bokong Sehun dengan sisa putih di atas philtrum. "Papa dan Seoeon sepeltinya benar – benal dimakan singa! Ini semua kalena Ayah yang bangun kesiangan!" Kemudian bersedekap dada dan memandang Ayahnya dengan tatapan memincing. Sedang kedua paman berambut kuning dan merah hanya bisa tertawa – tawa ditempatnya.

"Kata Papa kalau bangun siang – siang kita akan dimakan singa! Kalena Ayah tidak enak, singa akhilnya memakan Papa dan Seoeon. Seojun menangis ini!" Bibirnya sudah kembali mencebik jelek sekali. Sama seperti Jongin kalau merengek pada Sehun akan berubah menjadi sangat jelek. Sehun hanya tertawa – tawa ditempatnya. Meraih tubuh Seojun dan kembali menggendongnya. Mata anak itu sudah berkaca – kaca, hidung kembang kempis memerah dan Sehun gemas. Pada akhirnya ia teringat lagi tentang Papa dan Seoeon yang dimakan singa.

Belum sempat Seojun menitikkan air mata dipipinya. Audy hitam terparkir didepan rumahnya, menampakkan sosok Papa dan Seoeon yang tertawa – tawa sambil membawa dua Optimus Prime. Pahlawan bertopeng teralihkan sudah oleh Optimus, juga Ayah. Karena Seojun langsung merosot dari gendongan tinggi Ayahnya dan berlarian memeluk Seoeon seolah sudah sewindu tak bersua.

"Seoeonaaaaa… Ku kila kau dan Papa benal – benal dimakan singa!" Mereka berpelukan. Seoeon saja sampai membuang dua Optimusnya dan terkikik geli bersama Seojun. Sehun menepuk dahi. Keduan putranya benar – benar turunan Kim Jongin. Suka sekali _overacting_.

"Ada apa dengan Seojun?" Tanya Jongin setelah kantung belanja beralih pada tangan Sehun. Memeluk pinggang suaminya dan memberikan satu kecupan ringan diatas bibir Sehun sembari berjinjit.

"Membuat drama pagi hari dengan mengatakan pada Zico dan Chanyeol jika Papanya dan Seoeon di makan singa." Lalu Jongin terkekeh pelan saat Sehun hanya melihat tawa super manis suaminya ini. Ah, Jongin adalah deskripsi dari sebuah keindahan.

"Hai Zico, Chanyeol!" Jongin ikut menyapa dua tetangganya yang kini sibuk bermain air sabun didepan mobil emas mereka. Sehun mencuri satu kecupan di pipi sebelum masuk kedalam rumah meletakkan semua barang belanjaan Jongin.

"Hai juga Jongin!" Sapa singkat dua tetangga nyentriknya sebelum Jongin akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah karena tarikan kedua putra kembarnya.

…

"Kau mengabaikan sarapanmu lagi, Jongin!" Sehun menghadang Jongin didepan lemari pendingin. Menunjukkan raut wajah kesal yang tak dibuat – buat seperti milik Seojun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Maafkan aku! Aku benar – benar melupakannya. Menyuapi Seoeon dan kami langsung berangkat ke supermarket." Lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk mencapai wastafel. Menggulung lengan panjang kaos _supreme_ berwarna abu. Mengeluarkan beberapa paprika dan sosis dari dalam kantung kertas. "Lalu apa rencanamu hari ini?" Tanya Jongin saat Sehun sudah bersidekap dada disampingnya.

"Tidak ada!" Menemukan satu kesibukan untuk memerhatikan Jongin yang terlihat begitu manis dengan kacamata bulat. "Pagiku cukup heboh dan sedikit mengerikan karena satu konklusi Seojun tentang kau dan Seoeon yang dimakan singa!" Jongin kembali tertawa renyah. Setelah kedua bayi mereka beranjak menjadi balita, Sehun jadi sedikit termakan konklusi konyol kedua putra kembarnya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku tadi?" Tanya Sehun saat Jongin masih pada kesibukannya.

"Kau terlihat begitu kelelahan. Aku tak tega!" Meletakkan pisau diatas tatakan potong. Mengusap lembut pipi Sehun juga kumis tipisnya yang mulai tumbuh saat akan meraih gagang lemari pendingin dibelakang Sehun.

Menahan pinggang Jongin dan mencuri satu kecupan lembut diatas bibir si _tan_. "Jantungku hampir copot ketika mendengar teriakan heboh Seojun. Anak itu benar – benar menurunimu. Pandai sekali dia berbicara sekarang."

"Dan Seoeon benar – benar menurunimu saat melihat semua tokoh kartun. Ia hampir memindahkan seluruh isi supermarket ke rumah." Dan Jongin menghadiahkan satu cubitan pelan pada hidung _bangir_ Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin itu beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Sehun, meski begitu ia masih tetap menghormatinya sebagai kepala keluarga disini.

"Mereka berdua memang anak kita!" Manyibak rambut poni Jongin yang sudah memanjang, kemudian mencium lembut dahi si _tan_. Memberi akses jalan agar Jongin dapat meraih lemari pendingin.

"Sehun!" Cepat – cepat menyembunyikan tangan ketika Jongin memanggil nama Sehun. Ia tengah mengambil irisan sosis Jongin dan memakannya. "Ya, sayang?" Lalu terburu – buru menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau masih menyimpan jus anggur 5.000 yen mu? Kukira sudah habis." Kemudian mengangkat botol anggur yang masih tersegel untuk ditunjukkan pada suaminya. Setau Jongin, Sehun hanya membawa satu yang seperti ini dari perjalanan bisnis Sehun ke Jepang kemarin.

"Aku bawa dua, sayang!" Meraih botol dari tangan Jongin kemudian tersenyum senang. Rasa jus ini benar – benar menyegarkan, apalagi jika diminum di siang hari di musim panas seperti ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau ajak anak – anak untuk membereskan mainannya di ruang bermain mereka, lalu kita nikmati jus anggur ini sembari makan siang?" Saran Jongin. Hitung – hitung untuk mengisi waktu luang hari minggu.

"Siap komandan! Tugas dilaksanakan!" Membuat gestur hormat. Mencuri satu kecupan di bibir untuk kesekian kali pada Jongin, sebelum berlari menghampiri kedua putra kembarnya yang tengah bermain di ruang keluarga, memeragakan karakter Gwynplaine si pria tertawa yang diperankan Paman Suho di dalam musikalnya.

"Dasar!" Dan Jongin melanjutkan kembali acara memasaknya yang tertunda beberapa saat hanya untuk mendengarkan teriakan semangat suami serta kedua putranya. Ah, senyum Jongin begitu menawan.

…

Di menit ke dua puluh lima, tawa serta teriakan riang Seojun serta Seoeon benar – benar terdengar jelas. Pasti Sehun sekalian mengajak mereka bermain – main. Jongin tak akan menegurnya. _Toh_ , jarang – jarang Sehun mendapatkan waktu seperti ini untuk kedua putranya. Suaminya begitu sibuk hanya untuk makan siang bersama putra kembar mereka di hari padat.

Mengeluarkan Chifon yang tadi dibeli bersama Seoeon, memotongnya dan menaruhnya diatas piring. Jongin menghampiri suami serta anak – anaknya didalam ruang bermain. " _Chifon's here!_ "

Ketiganya menoleh bersamaan ketika mendapati Jongin berdiri diambang pintu serta sepiring penuh potongan roti. Ruangan jauh lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Hanya ada beberapa album foto masa kecil kedua putranya yang ia susun, berserakan diatas meja bundar ditengah ruang.

"Papaaaaaaa! Seojun maauuuu!" Seojun menjadi yang pertama menarik – narik ujung baju Jongin sebelum Seoeon ikut berteriak heboh dan mendorong pelan punggung Papanya untuk mendapatkan duduk diatas karpet sebelah Ayah.

"Sedang bernostalgia?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang tiba – tiba saja bangkit berdiri kemudian membantunya duduk.

"Seoeon ternyata sudah sangat menggemaskan dali kecil ya, Papa!" Dengan mulut hampir penuh, Seoeon berucap narsis. Jongin kira Seojun yang paling narsis selama ini, nyatanya sama saja. Kedua putranya itu menuruni Oh Sehun sekali. Memang benih Sehun.

"Apakah adik nanti akan sangat menggemaskan sepelti Seoeoni dan Seojuni?" Seojun mengimbuhi. Membuat satu kerutan didahi Jongin akan kalimat Seojun barusan, membawa Sehun dalam tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dari tadi Seoeon dan Seojun terus membicarakan tentang adik. Ada hal yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?" Sehun menuntut satu pernyataan dari Jongin. Sementara yang dituntut hanya mengembangkan senyum memesona. Ah, Sehun rasa ia jatuh cinta berulang kali melihat senyum ini.

"Kita harus bicara!" Lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin menuju kamar setelah membunjuk dua kurcacinya yang tak peduli lagi akan keberadaan Ayahnya karena Chifon. _Cih_ , sebegitu mudahnya Ayah terlupakan karena roti.

…

"Ayah!" Entah, untuk suatu alasan, jantung Sehun selalu melakukan satu perayaan heboh tiap kali Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ayah. Ia jadi terdengar begitu berwibawa dan keren.

"Hm?" Bersedekap dada didepan Jongin yang duduk di tepian ranjang. Tatapannya menuntut, tapi alisnya berkedut. Sehun hampir saja runtuh pertahanan karena senyum menawan yang terus – menerus Jongin kembangkan untuknya. Dia bisa diabetes.

"Bisakah kau mengambil cuti satu hari saja untuk besok?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi lama, mencerna ucapan Jongin. "Untuk memastikan!"

"Kau hamil?" Sehun terkejut sendiri atas kesimpulannya. Berdiri kaku saat ia benar – benar menyadari hal apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Tak ada gelengan maupun anggukan dari Jongin, dan Sehun butuh kejelasan.

"Aku ingin memastikannya besok. Pagi tadi dua garis."

"Apa? Dan kau baru memberitahuku, Jongin?"

"Oh Jongin, kau!" Air wajah Sehun sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Nada wajah yang sama ia tunjukkan pada kehamilan pertama Jongin empat tahun lalu.

"Apa kau marah, Ayah?" Jongin mendongak menatap Sehun yang tengah mengusap wajahnya. Terlonjak kaget ketika Sehun memilih untuk berlutut di depan Jongin dan memeluk suaminya itu.

"Tak ada alasan apapun untuk aku marah. Aku hanya terlalu tenggelam dalam euphoria, sayang! Gila! Aku sangat bahagia!" Kemudian menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk leher Jongin. Menciumi ibu dari anak – anaknya ini secara bertubi.

"Tingkat konsentrasi urine saat bangun tidur begitu tinggi, meski begitu kita masih perlu memastikannya ke dokter!" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Gila, Sehun sangat bahagia, hanya saja ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengekspresikannya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu dan anak – anak kita. Aku akan mengambil cuti besok!" Dan membawa Jongin dalam satu cumbuan hangat penuh kebahagian. Mereka saling tersenyum ditengah ciuman.

"Jadi!" Sehun memainkan rambut poni Jongin yang lembut. "Seoeon dan Seojun akan menjadi kakak?" Jongin mengangguk menanggapi. "Dan aku akan menjadi Ayah kembali?" Kali ini justru mencubit gemas hidung bangir suaminya.

"Kau sudah menjadi Ayah, Sehun!" Lalu keduanya tertawa – tawa, sebelum Seoeon dan Seojun berlarian kearah mereka dan ikutan kedalam _family hug_ , menagih jus anggur 5.000 yen yang di bawa Ayah dari Jepang karena Chifon mereka telah habis.

…

…

…

 __fin__

 _Fiyyuuuhh… akhirnya selese juga XD_

 _Cerita ini terbentuk dari some chit and chat dengan TemeKoi XD_

 _Maaf ya on, kemaren malem aku ketiduran dan baru lanjut paginya, dan ini diluar ekspektasi XD aku gak bisa buat yang panjang – panjang, eh XD_

 _Ih kan, aku baper sendiri bayangin Emak Bapak gue berkeluarga gini :(_

 _Aaaaaaa… jadi kobam sendiri pagi – pagi bayangin HunKai tu XD_

 _Semoga suka_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinnn)_


End file.
